The overall objective of this research proposal is to gain a better understanding of the regulation of cell growth by insulin. Comparison of insulin and insulin-like growth factor (IGF1) will be made in terms of specific binding to oocytes and in terms of physiological response. Insulin will be evaluated for effects on amino acid uptake, protein synthesis and the state of phosphorylation of phosphatase inhibitor-1. Possible changes in response as a function of oogenetic development will be assessed.